kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
THE QUEEN (series)
This article is about the series. If you were looking for a character that was nicknamed the same for some time, see Red Dress Girl. ---- THE QUEEN is series which was produced by Kavra from January 15th, 2017 to April 17th, 2017. It is currently the longest series and is most famous for being sequel of BULLY series. Story Part 1 Part 1 takes few weeks or months after Red Dress Girl and Victim Girl got arrested. Red Dress Girl can't stand the fact she's fat like Victim Girl, so she makes a plan: she brings them Green Tea, under the guise of being hot chocolate. After a sip of tea, Victim Girl collapses dead, while Red Dress Girl gets back into her own shape. She attempts to hide the body, but a policeman notices her and, making her a bruise, boils her with anger, so she kills the policeman. Other policemen arrive, and she seems to have no chance of escape whatsoever... but then, the rejected ginger-haired person arrives and asks her to team. After saying yes, the person pulled out its staff and teleported her and him to an alternate dimension. There, the Guards seize Red Dress Girl and the person ran away. King, whose wife recently died, chose RDG as his new queen. Part 2 This episode presents marriage of King and Red Dress Girl and her coronation, becoming the Queen. She receives a crown, a dagger from Jiggle and a necklace from her husband. She also found out that a kingdom girl, named Bianca, kept King company. Queen is angry, but soon gets coronated and seemed to forget about Bianca - until she finds out she and King will have inheritor. Bianca a.k.a. the King's toy arrives and mocks Queen. She loses will to live, when she finds King, who has searched for her on the rooftop. A little bit relieved, Queen stabbed her husband with an Ice Dagger. His body was discovered by Bianca, so Queen framed her for murdering the King and locked her in dungeons. Just then, a ginger-haired person, named Bacon by the Queen, arrived. She asked him to bring Noob back to life and it seems to succeed. Part 3 Noob gets brought back to life, but all Red Dress Girl's victims appeared: Victim Girl, Crybaby, Blue Boy, Sia, Sia's Minions and Lavender. Sia uses her boombox to throw it on the Queen, who fell unconscious, and they take Noob away with them. In the castle, she wakes up and blames Bacon for spell fail, locks him in the dungeons and takes his staff. She also releases Bianca to look after the group, and finds them in the village, pretending she was tortured by Red Dress Girl. In the cathedral, Blue Boy apologizes to Victim Girl after trying to kill her. She forgives him, and Crybaby also forgives her for shooting. Suddenly, knowing by Bianca that they are in cathedral, Queen arrives with her troops and attempts to kill them all. Blue Boy and Lavender jump out, with BB threatening to kill Noob. Lavender manipulated others unto peace with Red Dress Girl, which she agrees. In the castle, Noob started wearing Bacon's clothes, and Queen tells him she will have a plan, since Lavender is obviously manipulating them. Part 4 Lavender and Blue Boy announce the marriage, but in fear from Red Dress Girl they decide to do it secretly. Queen found out after Bianca came to "give makeup" to Lavender. While the Queen was on her way, Bianca mutated Lavender's legs, so they get muscular. When the Queen arrived, she used her Ice Dagger on Lavender to mutate her arms too. She later wakes up and asks Blue Boy is she pretty. Horrified with her appearance, he leaves her. She falls into melancholy. Later at the castle, Guards captured him. Instead of becoming her husband, he was tied up in Queen's room. Part 5 Bianca reveals to Crybaby that Queen mutated Lavender, so she decides to go with Sia and her minions to kill the Queen. They make a plan so they quickly massacre entrance guards. Sia and Crybaby get into Queen's room under the guise of being the Guards. Queen was there, so they exposed themselves and Queen willed to sacrifice to let Noob live. Crybaby decapitated her with a pitchfork, reaching next for Noob. However, Queen's head spawned back on her body, real Guards seized Crybaby and Sia. Sia was thrown into the cell, while Crybaby was rather prepared for torture in dungeons. Instead of being killed, Crybaby was thrown in coma by an Ice Dagger. Minions of Sia come back, and Victim Girl knows they have to do something. Part 6 Bianca helps Lavender and Victim Girl knowing King had an ally, the Snow Queen. She helps after finding out Queen wields her Ice Dagger. A massive battle in front of the castle begins, giving Bianca, Lavender and VG time to rescue their friends. Sia gets rescued. Seems that Red Dress Girl and Noob have nowhere to run. Part 7 VG, Sia, Lavender and Bianca come to frozen Crybaby. Lavender receives a task to go and look for something they could use to release her. She finds Blue Boy in Queen's room and they kiss, reverting Lavender's mutation. They come back to the dungeons. In the meantime, Queen attacks Snow Queen, who later dies of poisoning by Green Tea. Due to this, ice spells are broken and Crybaby and King are unfrozen. Queen prevents them from leaving, but is thrown into the dungeon after King got revived. Part 8 Bianca betrays them all and orders to be locked into the dungeons. Seems this is end, since Bianca offers King to execute the group. Noob is locked with Red Dress Girl. Bacon asks them to team, and RDG remembers she wielded the staff. Bacon created her a Ban Hammer. They released others and killed Bianca, King and Guards as revenge. Whole castle started to fall apart and they escape to a feast. RDG doesn't know what happy feels like anymore, and Noob understands that the necklace is the cause. He removes it, but RDG almost died by recalling the times necklace saved her. Bacon destroys it with Ban Hammer, setting the map free and reverting it to the original dimension of BULLY series. Bacon, Noob and Red Dress Girl separate from the others, now RDG lives happily with Noob. Mistake * When Bacon teleported himself, Red Dress Girl and an unnamed police officer, they landed on water from an extremely high altitude. Bacon and Red Dress Girl would have died in this scene as landing on water from a high altitude would kill them, due to the fact that water does not cushion one's fall. Category:Stories Category:THE QUEEN